Shugostuck
by awsomecat3352
Summary: The trolls of Homestuck have ended up on Earth. More specifically, Seiyo, Japan, and they all have guardian eggs. When Amu and Tadase happen to find them, thanks to a certain "sort of radar", the trolls end up in Seiyo Academy, which is now holding from elementary to high school, as "special transfer students." Pairings will be said inside. Also, Easter is after the troll's eggs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Homestuck.

* * *

Chapter 1

Karkat's POV

Karkat laid face down on the ground after a bright light had swept over the entire viel. His whole body ached so much that he could barely move. "HELL," he grumbled as he tried to get up. He managed to just turn over.

"K4RKL3S? 1S TH4T YOU?"

"TEREZI," Karkat groaned. "CAN'T YOU SMELL ME?"

"NO," Terezi responded. "1 TH1NK 1 BROK3 MY NOS3. 3V3RYTH1NG JUST SM3LLS L1K3 S34W4T3R."

"wwhats wwrong wwith seawwater?" Eridan's voice came from somewhere father away then Terezi.

"OK. I WANT A CALL ON WHO'S HERE!" Karkat called, sitting up against a nearby tree. "I ALREADY KNOW TEREZI AND ERIDAN ARE HERE. WHO ELSE?"

"ribbit"

"i'M,,,uH, hERE, bUT MY LEGS DON'T SEEM TO BE WORKING, aND, uH, i ALSO DON'T HAVE MY, uM, wHEELCHAIR."

":33 i'm purrsent!"

"I Am Currently Here As Well"

"Over heeeeeeeere!"

"D- I am also present"

"RiGhT HeRe, BeSt fRiEnD :O)"

")(-ER-E"

"WAIT. WHERE'S SOLLUX?" Karkat asked, a little too desperately.

"2hut up. ii'm not beiing a part of your 2tupiid rolecall, but ii diidn't know you cared for me 2o much, kk"

"SH-SHUT UP, C-CAPTOR," Karkat stuttered, a light blush on his cheeks. "IS ANYONE ELSE INJURED?"

"My fins got a little scraped, but o)(herwise, I'm fin!"

"I'm not hurt, 8ut my mechanical arm won't work anymore."

"SO WE HAVE A BLIND GIRL'S BROKEN NOSE, SCRAPED FINS, AND JACKED UP MECHANICAL LIMBS," Karkat repeated all the problems. "DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW THE HELL WE GOT HERE?"

Everyone went silent.

"OK. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE?"

"ju2t a miinute," Sollux responded. "ii ju2t pulled out my computer" He was already sitting up against a tree with his laptop out, typing as fast as ever. Everyone was still silent while Sollux hacked whatever he had to. Finally, he stopped typing and read, "2eiiyo, japan." He typed a bit more. "On Earth"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Homestuck.

* * *

Chapter 2-Karkat's POV

"WHAT?!"

"But, didn't Eart)( blow up wh)(en t)(e )(umans played t)(eir version of sgrub?" Feferi asked, a little frightened and confused.

"iit mu2t bee 2ome diiferent demiin2iion," Sollux said, still typing away at his computer beside her.

":33 um, karkitty," Nepeta said, scooting toward him with something in her hands.

"WHAT IS IT, NEPETA? AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE?" Karkat asked.

":33 it's an egg and efuryone has one too," Nepeta told him, holding it up so he could see. It was bright blue like her hat with an olive green cat on it. When she turned it, Karkat could see her sign in olive as well.

When Nepeta had said that everyone had an egg, everyone but Terezi and Aradia started looking for one. Feferi and Eridan's had been on oppisite sides of each other. Feferi's egg was neon blue and green, and it had a magenta crown on one side and her sign on the other. Eridan's egg was white, and it had a purple seahorse and his sign on the other side.

Sollux found his egg in between his feet. His egg was red and blue, and it had his lusus's heads and his sign on the other side, both were mustard colored.

Aradiabot had had her egg in her hand the whole time. It was blue, and it had a ram and her sign in dark red.

Tavros's egg was bright green like his Pupa Pan outfit, and it had a brown-orange bull and his sign. It had been placed right by his hand.

Kanaya's and Vriska's egg had been tucked in by their hips. Kanaya's was bright red like her skirt. It had a jade needle and thread and her sign. Vriska's was white, and it had a blue spider and her sign.

Equius's egg was a few feet away from him, as if it was afraid of him. (Can you blame it?) He refrained from picking it up so he wouldn't break it. It was gray like his robots, and it had a dark blue bow and arrow and his sign.

Gamzee's egg was at his feet. It was neon green like sopor slime. It also had a plum goat and his sign.

Karkat's eggs was behind him. It was light gray, and it had a bright red crab and his sign.

Terezi's egg was right in front of her; she just couldn't smell it because, as previously mentioned, she broke her nose. Her egg was bright red like Karkat's blood color, and it had a teal dragon and her sign.

While everyone was discussing the eggs, Kanaya, Karkat, and Terezi walked away from the group a bit. Then Kanaya brought out a mini sewing kit completed with different colored cloth. She cut out strips of red cloth made it into makeshift gause. After that, she placed it on Terezi's nose. When she finished, she sighed and said, "That'll Have To Do. Terezi Even Though Your Favorite Color Is Red I Would Advise Against Sniffing Or Breathing Through Your Nose."

"WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HER FAVORITE COLOR IF YOUR GOING TO TELL HER SHE CAN'T SNIFF IT?" Karkat yelled. "Red Looks Best On Her," Kanaya responded. Karkat facepalmed.

"TH4NKS, K4N4Y4."

Terezi stood up and turned around to walk back to the group. Karkat looked up at her. She looked sad. She had just barely mumbled her thanks. Karkat got up and walked back with her.

"DON'T WORRY. I'LL HELP YOU UNTIL YOUR NOSE HEALS," he whispered.

Terezi sighed, but then she smiled barely at him, her pointy teeth showing. She said, "TH4NKS, K4RK4T. 1 R34LLY 4PPR1C4T3 1T."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Homestuck.

* * *

Amu and Tadase walked together as they checked the town for X eggs. Yaya and Tima had set the pairs, and Amu was sure they had paired them together on purpose. She didn't care though. She was actually kind of happy that they did that. She was happy to be with Tadase.

Suddenly, Ran flew in front of her and scared her nearly to death.

"Ran!" Amu screamed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Amu-chan, but I and the others felt something!" Ran exclaimed. The other guardian characters flew up beside her.

"What?" Tadase asked. "What is it?"

"Well, it kind of feels like a guardian character, but it kind feels different, like it's not quite one," Kiseki explained.

"You all feel that way?" Amu asked.

All the characters nodded, looking worried. "Is it faint?" Tadase asked.

"No," Su replied.

"That's the problem," Miki added.

"The feeling's very strong," Ran said.

"It fells like there are a lot, and they're close," Kiseki continued.

"Come on," Dia said, turning around. "We'll find them for you." She and the others started flying forward, and Amy and Tadase ran after them.

After a small bit, they stopped and turned toward the forest. When Amu saw it, she swallowed and asked, "In there?"

Miki nodded and said, "It gets stronger in there."

Amu looked at Tadase. He smiled at her then said, "Let's go Amu-chan."

Amu blushed at his smile. "Um, okay," she stuttered. She blushed even more when Tadase grabbed her hand and walked into the forest, following their guardian characters.

After a while, they started to hear voices. They hid behind trees, just listening to them.

":33 ugh! missed again :(("

"D- You should just relax and concentrate."

":33 i know what to do, equius! i've done this like a hundred times befur! you don't even hunt!"

"uM, i THINK YOU JUST NEED TO CALM DOWN, yOU HAVEN'T HUNTED IN A WHILE, yOU JUST NEED TO WARM UP, pROBABLY,"

Amu and Tadase heard a sigh and the girl responded, ":33 you're right tavros i just got excited over finally hunting again, i'm going to try again"

Amu and Tadase decided it was ok to look. They turned in their hiding spots so they could see the people. At least, they had thought they were humans until they saw them. After seeing them, Amu and Tadase didn't know what they were.

They all seemed to have night-black hair. The girl was crouched down in a cat-like hunting position. She had a bright blue hat that covered all her hair except two big strands that bordered her face. she wore a long olive green coat, gray jeans, blue plush shoes, and blue claws. The first boy had straight, shoulder-length hair. He wore a black tank top with a dark blue Sagittarius symbol on it, black shorts, broken sunglasses, and soccer cleats. The final boy was lying against a tree, and his hair was styled in a mohawk. He wore a black coat and t-shirt with a brownish Taurus sign on it, and his lower body looked like a robot's that Amy had seen in a movie.

The thing that made Amu and Tadase think they weren't humans was that they had gray skin and horns. They all had different shaped horns, the same red-orange, orange, and yellow. The girl had cat eat-like horns that poked through her hat. The first boy's horns were different from each other. The one on the left looked like it was broken. It left Amu wondering whether it was natural, like he was born with one horn looking broken. The other horn looked and unbroken. Also, it was shaped like an arrow. The final boy had huge bull horns and looked kind of dangerous with them. He didn't sound dangerous at all, though.

After a bit, the cat girl pounced and ran straight into a tree. "Nepeta!" both boys exclaimed in worry.

The cat girl known as Nepeta slid down the trunk of the tree. The broken-horn guy gyessed to be Equius rushed over to Nepeta. "D- Nepeta, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down to be level with her.

Nepeta turned her head to were Amu and Tadase could her face. After a bit, an olive green liquid burst through her orange eyes. ":33 waaaaaaah! my horns hurt! my horns!" The olive green liquid was then identified as tears.

"yOU HIT THEM AGAINST THE, uH, tREE PRETTY HARD," the bull boy called Tavros commented.

"D- Let's get back to the others," Equius said, helping her up very carefully. Once Nepeta was on her feet, he walked over to Tavros and picked him up. He had started sweating. He looked back at Nepeta and asked, "D- Are you ready?"

Nepeta nodded, and they walked deeper into the forest. Amy looked at Tadase for what to do. He nodded then guestered in the direction they were going; Amu nodded in return. Then they started following the horned kids, careful not to make any noise.

After some more walking, they came across a small clearing filled with more gray kids with different horns. What had they gotten themselves into?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Homestuck.

* * *

**Troll's POV**

When Nepeta, Equius, and Tavros entered he clearing where the trolls were staying, Karkat looked and stood up. "WELL?"

Nepeta spoke furst, I mean first. Her eyes looked tear standed. ":33 i'm sorry, karkitty. i couldn't catch anything," she reported.

"Nepeta Have You Been Crying," Kanaya asked. Everyone went quiet as they watedfor answer to why it looked like the strong cat troll had been crying.

":33 yeah, i ran into a tr33 purretty hard, and it really hurt my horns," she answered, laughing nervously.

"that d0esn't s0und 0k," Aradiabot said.

"YOU SHOULD S1T DOWN," Terezi added. "OO M3 OV3R H3R3! W3 C4N ROL3PL4Y!"

Nepta pounced over to Terezi and sat down beide her. She pulled out her drawing tablet while erezi started licking her red glasses.

Soon after Equius set Tavros down between Nepeta and Kanaya and sat down next to Aradiabot and Sollyx, Sollux raised his han to his glasses and said, "there2 2omeone there hiidiing behiind the tree2"

* * *

**Amu and Tadase's POV**

"There2 2omeone there, hiidiing behiind the tree2."

Amu and Tadase stiffened as they heard that line. Amu looked over at Tadase. He didn't respond, but he looked really serious.

Then an angry voice yelled, "COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND STOP SPYING ON US!"

Amu once again looked at Tadase. As the kind, he had athouriet over the Joker. He nodded and motioned to her lock, teling her to be ready to transform at any moment.

Tadase stepped out first, quickly followed by Amu. She was trying to stay calm, but they basically knew nothing about what they were up against. Most of them had a weapon in their disposal (A/N: meaning in their hand). The only ones who didn't have one was Equius, a boy with glasses that looked like 3D-glasses, ad girl with ad red glasses, but all of them still looked hostile, except for Tavros, who looked half hostile, half nervous. (A/N: Bless his heart, he's trying his hardest.) The boy with glasses had a hand raised to them.

Tadase smiled and started talking. He said, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to threaten or offend you. We were just interested."

A cackle came from th girl in red glasses. Amu noticed a dark red cloth on her nose. She giggled, "NORM4L HUM4NS 4R3 MUCH TOO W34K TO SHOW 4NY THR34T TO US." When she smiled, sharp, pointed teeth showed.

_Well, maybe, we aren't normal humans, _Amu thought.

"Amu-chan!" Ran whispered. "The feeling's the strongest right in the area."

"What?!" Amu whispered back.

Ran, Miki, and Su peaked over her shoulder to look for what they felt. Instead, they stared in awe at the gray kids. After a bit, Su spotted something. It took her a while since it was so far away, but she finally recognized it.

"Guardian Egg!" she exclaimed, flying over Amu's shoulder and to the bright green egg over by a kid with very tall horns and was holding clubs, juggling clubs.

"Su!" Ran and Miki called, flying after her. Amu could just see Kiseki facepalm behind Tadase's back as three of her Guardian Characters flew out into the open.

"WHAT THE-" was the first reply, which came from the boy Nepeta called Karkitty.

All of the gray kids looked astonished.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Karkitty exclaimed.

Su had grabbed hold of the neon green egg that was by the tallest of the gray kids. "WoAh, LiTtLe sIs, i'm aFrAiD ThAt's mY EgG," he said. "SoRrY."

"Um," Su replied, nervous. She flew up, towards his face, and noticed that he had on clown make-up on. It was kind of like Kusukusu!

"I'm sorry, Mister Clown," Su said, placing the egg back in "Mister Clown"'s hand.

By then, Nepeta had crawled over. ":33 um, miss fairy?" she asked, unsure. All eyes had been turned from Amu and Tadase to their quardian characters. ":33 you know about the eggs?"

Su nodded with a smiled. "They're called Guardian Eggs~desu!" she answered. "Inside, it is a Guardian Character?"

"what iin hell ii2 a guardiian character?" the boy with the different color lens for his glasses asked.

Amu was too embarrassed by her Guardian Characters to answer, so Tadase was about to speak when Kiseki decided it was time to make his appearance. He popped out from behind Tadase's shoulder and started explaining. "A Guardian Character is like a would-be self who you have the potential to be. We can bring out the hidden potential inside of you."

"And t)(ey come out of t)(ese -EGGS?" Feferi asked.

"Yep!" Ran exclaimed.

"How -EXCITING!" Feferi exclaimed, too. After that, she got up and walked over to the two Guardians. "My name is Feferi and Peixes," she introduced herself. "Over t)(ere is Karkat Vantas, Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Nepeta Leijon, Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket, -Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara, and -Eridan Ampora." She pointed to each one of them as she said their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peixes-san," Tadase replied with a smile. "I'm Tadase Hatori, and this is Amu Hinamori," he introduced them both.

"You as w)(ale!" Feferi exclaimed, smiling her usual excited smile. "W)(y don't you sit down, and we can S)(AR-E stories."

Amu and tadase looked at each other. They weren't even suppose to be there. After a brief moment, Amu sighed and gave him a look that said, _Why not? We're here._

"Thank you," Tadase responded. He grabbed Amu's hand and walked toward where Feferi had guestered to.

* * *

After they talked for what seemed forever, Amu's phone started ringing very loudly. She brought it out and looked at the number. Yaya. She stood up and said, "I have to take this." She walked away from the group and answered the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Amu-chi!" Yaya's voice erupted from the speaker, loud enough for anyone within a 10 ft. radius to hear. "Where are you two?! We've been waiting for hours!"

"Yaya, it's only been fifteen minutes," Amu could hear Nagihiko say; it was obvioys that Yaya had the call on speaker phone.

"Sorry, Yaya. Tadase-kun and I got a bit distracted," Amu apologized.

"Did you two find X Eggs?!"

"No."

"Then what did you get distracted?!"

"If I send you a picture, will you stop bothering me about it?"

"Yes!"

Amu sighed and took a picture of the group of gray kids with horns called trolls where Tadase still was. She quickly sent it through text. On the other end of the call, there was dead silence. "Yaya?" Amu asked, making sure she was still there.

"What are those?" This time, it was Nagihiko.

"They call themselves 'trolls'," Amu explained. "We've been talking to them fur a while."

"Fur?" Rima asked, confused.

"Ugh! There are two girls here that use cat and fish puns. They are really catchy; you're lucky I didn't say whale instead of while," Amu explained. She could hear Yaya laughing. "Anyway, their planet got destroyed, and they don't know how they got here."

"I wanna see them!" Yaya exclaimed, excited. "Please, Amu-chi!"

"That is up to them. We can't make them come with us," Amu said.

"Please!"

"I'll ask, but no promises."

"Thanks, Amu-chi!"

Amu sighed and hung up. She walked back to the group. When she returned, Karkat complained, "THAT GIRL IS WAY TOO LOUD."

"So you heard the whole conversation?" Amu asked.

"pretty much," Sollux responded.

"So you should know what I was about to ask," Amu said.

"YES. AND THE ANSWER IS NO WAY IN HELL," Karkat said.

"Awww. Why not, Karkat? I wanna M-E-ET Amu's friends!" Feferi said.

":33 yeah, karkat! i want to m33t them too!" Nepeta whined.

"NO. THAT'S FINAL," Karkat responded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please," Feferi and Nepeta begged together, crawling over to him. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Everyone could see he was about to give in because he was nervously looking at one then the other.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please."

"OH, HELL! FINE!" Karkat yelled, finally breaking.

"Yay!" Feferi and Nepeta squealed in joy, smiling at each other.

":33 thank you, karkitty," Nepeta said and bounded over to Equius.

While all the trolls stood up and got ready to leave, Amu pulled out her phone and texted "The trolls are coming" to Yaya. She sent back a smiley face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I wanted to wait till summer, so I wouldn't have to worry about school. At one time, I had three projects due, one being in Ancient civilizations! I hate history!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Homestuck or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Karkat's POV

I can't believe I let Feferi and Nepeta talk me into this. We were all walking out of that stupid forest, Terezi's hand in mine as I led her out. Beside us was the pink haired human named Amu. Who knew humans had such exotict hair colors? Terezi and Amu talked, Terezi cackling a little every once and a while.

My thoughts were so distracted on being angry that I noticed the tree she was walking straight into a little to late. "TEREZI WA-" I began as she walked right into it. I went down with her since I was too much of an absolute idiot to stop holding her hand. We landed with a thud, and I ended on the right side of her.

"K4RKL3S!" Terezi exclaimed, grunting a little, probably because of the fall. "WHY D1DN'T YOU T3LL M3 TH4T W4S TH3R3!"

I sat up and glared at her. Then I sighed and got to my feet. When I was up, I helped her up (with a little help from Amu) and said, "SORRY, OK! I WAS DISTRACTED BY SOMETHING."

"W3LL, P4Y 4TT3NT1ON N3XT T1M3!" She stuck up her nose (I have no idea how she had managed to miss it in all of that), stepped away from me a little bit, and ealked off with Amu, barely missing the tree. I facepalmed as Gamzee walked up beside me and said something stupid as usual.

Soon, we started walking again. I kept my eyes on Terezi though. After a bit, I noticed someone else watching. Nepeta, even though she was in a fell conversation with Equius, kept glancing over Terezi, probably checking that her roleplay partner is okay. Well, it was good to know I wasn't the only one keeping an eye on everything.

Not soon enough, we were out of that forest. The two humans were talking about something. Before they could finish their lovely conversation, there was a squeal.

"Kawaii*!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I turned around slightly. Standing just a few feet away was a group of four humans. One looked liked an adult version of the Tada-something human. The only other remotely possible male there looked more like a girl with long, purple hair. The other two were females, one the size of me, the other the size of Nepeta. The one the size of Nepeta was obviously the one who had squealed that weird word. She had diamonds and sparkles in her eyes as she she stared past me. She had reddish-brown hair pulled up on either side of her head, held up with two bright red ribbons. The other girl, now that I got a better look at her, she might even be smaller than me. She had blonde, wavy hair that was as long as Feferi's. That girl stood behind the first girl, staring off in another direction like she didn't even notice we were even there. She looked like she didn't care! Hell, we could have been gray-skinned, horned aliens fo- Oh wait! We were gray-skinned, horned aliens!

The girl with reddish-brown hair zipped past everyone and ran right up to Nepeta, who was hanging around Equius's neck. "You are just so cute!" she exclaimed. She still had diamonds in her eyes. I could tell then that Equius might've just gained a rival in the pale quadrant.

":33 thanks!" Nepeta said in return. ":33 i really like your ribbons! they are pawsitively adorable!"

I turned away from the two to stare at the other girl. When I looked back, she was staring at me. To be truthful, it felt kind of weird to be looking down at someone. Usually, everyone I've ever met is taller than me, and not because I'm short. Every single person I've met is a giant.

"You're a lot shorter than the rest," the blonde girl finally said.

"LIKE YOU HAVE ROOM TO TALK YOU-RE EVEN SHORTER THAN ME, SO YOU NEED TO JUST SHUT YOUR PROTEIN SHUTE," I replied, not looking at her and annoyed at her attitude.

When I didn't hear a reply, I looked back. She had her head facing the ground. She raised her head up to where I could see the colorless tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _HELL. NICE, GOING DIPSSTICK! _I thought. _WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A SAP TOWARDS CRYING GIRLS? I BET IT'S ALL THOSE ROMCOMS. SCREW THEM! NO. WAIT. SCREW THAT LAST THOUGHT. ROMCOMS ARE AWESOME. AND NOTHING IN THIS. OUR. OR ANY OTHER UNIVERSE OUT THERE WILL EVER MAKE ME THINK DIFFERENTLY._

Suddenly, a smooth male voice enterrupted my thoughts by saying, "Don't worry about her."

"HUH?" I looked up at the long, purple-haired boy that had walked over and was smiling at me.

"She's faking it," he said. Then the tears stopped swelling in her eyes, and she glared upwards at him. He just ignored it. "I'm Nagihiko. Fujihiko Nagihiko."

I studied his close-eyed smile, trying to find falsities in it. "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS NAGIHIKO? IT'S PROBABLY THE STUPIDEST THING THAT EVER FLOWED INTO MY EARDUCTS, AND TRUST ME, I'VE HEARD SOME OF THE MOST IDIOTIC THINGS," I responded. His eyes went wide, and the small girl giggled slightly for a second. Then they started glaring at each other.

"Please Excuse Karkats Behavior Hee Always Acts Like This," Kanaya said as she walked up beside me. "He Needs To Get A Lot More Sleep Than Hes Been Getting Im Kanaya Maryam By The Way"

"SCREW YOU KANAYA. I AM GETTING A PERFECTLY NORMAL AMOUNT OF SLEEP," I responded.

"It's a pleasure to met you, Maryman-san. Welcome to Japan."

"Thank You"

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" I yelled. The idiots went on talking anyway. I just sighed and turned back to the smallest girl, but she wasn't there anymore. I looked around and saw her talking to Amu over by Terezi.

I looked forward again to the adult version of the blonde boy. What was his name? It doesn't matter. He had this big, annoying smile on his face that made me feel like he knew something. Just his mysterious vibe about him made me put up my guard. Then he walked over to stand in front of me. He knelt down to be eye-level with me since he was even taller than Gamzee and stared straight into my eyes. It made me feel really uneasy, and I took a step back unconsciously. I didn't even notice when he reached for me and took my egg from my pocket. I didn't captchalogue it because I didn't want to deal with my fetch modus.

"Your is egg is wavering. You need to believe in yourself and your friends," he said, smiling again and holding up the egg to where I could see it. Everyone went silent when he spoke

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

He just stood, still smiling, and said, "Well, we have to decide where they will stay while they are here. They just can't stay in a forest. If we could get them a house to stay at, they would be welcomed at Seiyo Academy."

"That's right," Tada-something said. "Seiyo is having renovations so that it holds from grade school to high school."

"I don't think it would be that big a deal if some stayed at our houses," Nagihiko suggested.

After some discussing and phone calls, we got where we staying all worked out. Terezi, Gamzee, and I were staying at Amu's house. I kind of felt bad for Tadase, that's his name, since he had Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux. The girl with reddish-brown hair, Yaya Yuiki, insisted Nepeta stay with her, and Nepeta (she threw a tantrum over the phone and everything), and Nepeta choose Equius and Tavros to come with her. Kanaya, Aradia, and Vriska ended up with Nagihiko, which Kanaya didn't seem to mind too much. The smallest girl, Rima Mashiro, didn't even bother to check with her human guardian.

After we all said our good-byes, we all set off in seperate directions. Amu and Terezi walked ahead. Whatever they were talking about would send Terezi into a fir of giggles and cackles. (Then again, what wouldn't?) Gamzee and I walked behind them slightly. He just kept talking about things; I had absolutely no clue what since I actually wasn't paying attention. (Who could blame me? I wouldn't be able to understand him even if I was listening.)

Anyways, we were just walking on, and I seem to be the only one concerned about what's going to happen next.

* * *

**Okay. I know I was mean to Tadase, but I thought that Karkat would be the type to forget names. I love Tadase, so please don't get mad at me!**

**Also, as you may have noticed, we have some crossovers ships! I thought Yaya and Nepeta would be good moirails, even though Nepeta already has one, because they are both giddy, small, and cute! They would be perfect if Nepeta didn't already have Equius. Also, we have Nagihiko and Kanaya. I can't decide whether they should be moirails or matesprit. They are the boy dancer that dresses like a girl and the female fashion designer that likes girls. Tell me which one you would like to be.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I can't wait to see more! Thanks! R&R please!**


End file.
